


Not Quite as Gentle as Glass

by taeminki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm not even good at smut writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Taeyong makes love to his husband, Yuta.





	Not Quite as Gentle as Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I have Yuta feels **so bad** it's not even funny. ~~Cherry Bomb is going to be the death of me.~~

" _Taeyong_ ," it drove Taeyong absolutely crazy when Yuta whispered out his name like that. It was amazing that his voice could be so quiet and steady when Taeyong had worked up such a rhythm that had him short of breath. It was amazing how his fingers could claw over Taeyong's back the way they did, and grip the way they did, and pull at Taeyong's shirt the way they did. In their haste to be together, Taeyong hadn't taken off his shirt. He allowed his hands to come up now, his knees digging further into the mattress so that his thrusts may continued uninterrupted. He allowed his hands to be free from the sheets for a moment-- just a moment long enough to pull his shoulders out of the shirt, to pull one arm out of one sleeve. Then he was falling back against Yuta's chest, bodies pushed close. His free hand-- his right hand planted itself against the pillow beneath Yuta's head, and his other arm worked against the shirt so that it flew off, leaving him completely bare, just like Yuta.

"You're so fucking beautiful--" Yuta didn't often swear, but he let the curse word run over Taeyong's skin, his beauty left unmarred by the foul word. It rolled right off of Taeyong's beautiful skin, leaving the rest of the sentence to sink in like motion, making him radiate that much more. Taeyong's pleased little giggle sounded so out of place alongside the slaps of skin against skin, the soft moans that couldn't help but escape from Taeyong and Yuta's chest, but it was perfectly in place all the same-- something so _Taeyong_  that Yuta would wish for it again. Unfortunately, Yuta ran out of words, his mind so overtaken by pleasure he couldn't think to pull another giggle from his husband.

With no fabric to cover his back, Yuta pressed the pads of his fingers against Taeyong's shoulder, not daring to curl them against his skin. He held on as Taeyong rolled and rolled and rolled their hips together. He exposed his neck for more and more of Taeyong's tongue-- his lips and his kisses. Taeyong couldn't keep a bit of his hands to himself; they were all through Yuta's hair and all over the back of his neck. As Taeyong kissed up and down his collar bone, his hands occupied themselves in Yuta's hair-- small grips but mostly just strokes through his strands. As simple as the touch was, it felt amazing-- it felt like attention and, in these moments, Yuta craved that from Taeyong. He wanted that extra bit of _I love you_  mixed in with Taeyong's rough thrusts; he craved the kisses that told Yuta _I cherish you_  even in moments when it felt like his body was being used. He loved the contrast; he loved that Taeyong could give him both feelings. He loved that Taeyong knew him enough to know how rough Yuta liked it while also giving him all the care that he craved.

Taeyong had his loves about Yuta in bed. He loved that Yuta would talk to him-- whisper wherever he could. His comment about Taeyong being beautiful was an everyday comment, but it meant something more in bed-- in bed, where Yuta's mind was somewhere else, yet he still had the idea to tell Taeyong he was beautiful; it was just that prevalent in his mind. He loved when Yuta would pull-- pull him closer, crave more without demanding it. His pull was a suggestion, a want-- his fingers on Taeyong's shoulder asked him to dip his back more, let their heartbeats mingle. His legs curling against Taeyong's back asked if Taeyong would please just come a little closer, move a little faster, give him a little more. Yuta didn't make orders, but he made suggestions, and each one of his suggestions was so beautiful, Taeyong had no intention but to follow them.

"I love you," Taeyong managed to say as a few things happened at once. He began to feel close; he could feel it building up-- up up and up at a much quicker rate than it had been. Yuta shifted his arms so that they were above his head, perhaps reaching for the headboard, perhaps tempted to turn over and grip the pillows, but Taeyong caught up with him, his right hand gripping Yuta's left wrist and pinning it down, holding on-- holding, holding as he felt himself build closer and closer. Yuta's right hand snuck between the two to bring himself off quicker-- quicker, so that the two may climax the way they did everything-- _together_.

And together, they did; they came to a finish through heavy breaths and loud moans and curled fingers and toes. Kisses littered skin; "I love you"s fell out over their sheets. Their skin sucked in all the breathless "God, baby"s and "So beautiful"s that flew back and forth-- until silence came and only heavy breaths sounded out between the two bodies laying together. Chests fell up and down heavily; Yuta rolled onto his side and lay his head on Taeyong's chest, looping his arm around Taeyong's stomach. Taeyong played with Yuta's messy hair, his fingers much gentler than they had been. For this, Yuta was grateful; for the gentle touch, Yuta was pleased.

"I love you so fucking much," Yuta muttered. Again, the curse word had no effect on Taeyong's skin; it rolled right off like a ball of dirt on tilted glass, leaving behind no marks because it was just that compact. It fell to the ground without much thought, was kicked aside by the next boot that came across the pavement. The rest of the words, though, washed over Taeyong's skin and sunk in like lotion; they made him radiate, and his smile was damn blinding as he brought it down on the top of Yuta's head, a kiss left along his crown-- and then the words, the "I love you so much, too;" and they served the same purpose on Yuta's skin, only there was no dirt to fall from his glass body.


End file.
